Poor Temari and Gaara
by Anga-Chan
Summary: Temari X Gaara. No Hentai or whatsoever
1. What is going on?

Temari folded her fan in a big relieve. She had finally defeated her opponent. For a change, this person wasn't as weak as she thought he would be. She sighs. "Glad this is over…" she says. "It isn't yet." Someone with a cold voice says. Temari turns in shock in the direction of where the voice came from. "You!" she says startled. The guy smirks. "Yes, it's me. Didn't expect that, did you, lady Temari?" Temari swallows. "I can beat you! You should watch out! I've become stronger than the last time we met!" she says, talking courage into herself. The guy laughs a little "Don't you think I haven't become stronger?" Temari opens her fan again, showing one star. "Kore ga ichi no hoshi. Ato de futatsu. Nizu no hoshi ga mieta toki, omae wa makeru ! (translation: This is the first star. There are two more. When you see three stars, you'll lose!)" she says. "Hmm… someone told me you did that at the Chuunin exam as well." The guy says. "I did, indeed. You've got correct sources. Now, that means you know the result of that fight as well." Temari says smiling evilly. "Tenten lost, but Tenten is just weak!" The guy says and attacks Temari.

Else where…

"She's taking quite long… that's isn't like her at all. She should be back already!" Kankurou says, worrying about his sister. "Kankurou. Sit down. You're too nervous." Gaara says. "B-but--!" Kankurou starts, but sits down after seeing Gaara's eyes. "She is taking long indeed. Maybe we should go looking for her." Gaara says after a silence. "Let's go to the Kazekage, and find out where she is." Kankurou says. "Good idea." Gaara says. He stands up and leaves the room, closely followed by his brother.

"You were right…" Temari says, whipping blood off her cheek. "You did became stronger…" The guy smirks. "No kidding." He lifts Temari up at her shirt. "Now, where's that powerful attack you said you had." The guy says. "If you let go of me… I'll show you…" Temari says. The guy let's Temari go. Temari puts a few steps backwards. She whips some of her own blood on her fan. Then she pulls her fan right behind her saying "Kuchiyose; Kiri Kiri Mai!" and pulls her fan to the other side of herself. A weasel-like being appears and destroys everything in its way. The guy doesn't seem too afraid of it. Then the Kiri Kiri Mai hits the guy, and a lot of dust covers the sight. "Did I get him?" Temari wonders. Then she smiles. "Of course I got him." And she stands up, folding her fan. Then she hears the guy's laughter. "Got me? You're pathetic, Temari!" he says. "Drats!" Temari hisses. When the dust clears the covered area, she sees a kawarimi. Then the guy appears in front of her. Temari looks shocked at the guy, who now is making very familiar handseals.

To be Continued


	2. The end?

"So, Temari should be somewhere in this forest…" Kankurou says. Gaara doesn't answer, afraid of showing that he too is worried. "Let's hurry, Gaara." Kankurou says. Gaara nods and they start running

When nearly finished, the guy jumps backwards, out of sight. Temari looks around her, not knowing from where he's gonna attack. She knows she's probably too late to dodge it, but tells herself to try it anyway. Then he hears the chirping of birds coming from behind her. "Kuso!" she shouts while turning around. The guy storms right up to her. Temari opens her fan and hides behind it.

"Birds?" Kankurou says surprised. 'Huh?' Gaara thinks. "Kuso! We have to run to that noise!" Gaara says, sounding more than serious and starts to run. Kankurou looks at him for a second, but then starts running too.

Temari grabs her chest. "Damn you!" she shouts crying. The guy grins "You think your poor fan would hold against that? Like I said; you ARE pathetic!" Then they here persons coming their way. "Kuso." The guy hisses and wants to run away, but Temari throws a kunai into his knee. He falls to the ground. "Bitch!" he hisses. "TEMARI!" a voice calls out. Temari dries her tears "I'm here!" she answers, but then coughs up blood. Gaara and Kankurou finally reach the place. Gaara kneels down next to Temari. "What happened to you?" he asks worried. "Sasuke? Of all people… you?" Kankurou says startled when he sees the guy lying on the ground. "Gaara no nii-san… Sasuke… attacked me…" Temari tries, but then starts to cry again. Gaara takes her into his arms.

"I used the Chidori on her and hit her chest, so she'll never survive." Sasuke says while pulling the kunai out of his knee. Somehow it's nearly healed already. "Oh you!" Kankurou says angrily, taking Karasu out of the bandages. Sasuke smirks and runs away. Kankurou wants to follow, but Gaara tells him not to. "Gaara… I… I want to tell… you something…" Temari says, and again coughing up blood. "Don't, Temari no nee-chan. You need the rest of your powers to survive this. I know you can!" Gaara says hopeful. "No, I can't…" Temari says. She looks at Gaara, then at the ground. "I… I love you, Gaara-kun…" she says blushing. Gaara is startled for second, but then kisses her forehead and says "I love you too my desert lily.". Temari smiles for a second, but then everything becomes black in front of her eyes. "Temari!" Kankurou shouts. "You can't die!" he falls to his knees. "I don't want you to die, nee-chan…" she starts letting tears. Then he finds out even Gaara cries. Not with sound, but Kankurou can see Gaara's tears. "Desert lily… my desert lily… rest in peace…" Gaara says softly, stroking her hair.

Now, only the wind blows……

End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
